


Heartlines

by imthealphanow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Werewolf Reveal, possible eating disorder trigger warning, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthealphanow/pseuds/imthealphanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I would really love it if you could write a sterek fic . One where Stiles doesn't know Derek's a werewolf and they have been going out for six months. Derek hasn't even mentioned Stiles to his family or told Stiles anything about them. So one day Stiles decides to surprise Derek at this loft and finds him a sleep on the bed cuddling a girl. Not knowing it's Derek's sister Laura. Stiles leaves and refuses to see or speak to Derek. angst with a happy ending please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

When Stiles wakes up because of his alarm he groans and burrows further into Derek’s chest.

“Don’ wanna get up,” he slurs, nuzzling at Derek’s neck. “t’s too early.”

Derek groans sleepily in agreement, and slowly strokes down the back of Stiles’ neck. The alarm continues to blare out and soon it’s too irritating even for Stiles’ sleep deadened mind, so he reaches out blindly before finally managing to shut it off.

“I’ve gotta get up,” he says, slowly sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Derek just makes a small noise and quirks his eyebrows slightly. He looks so gorgeous like this, all sleepy and stress free with his hair all ruffled and wild. Stiles wants nothing more than just to stay with him.

Stiles eventually gets out of bed and stumbles into the shower, possibly using shower gel as shampoo but he really doesn’t care. He then goes to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee, groaning in contentment at the taste. Nothing wakes him up like a nice strong latte. Well, except a blow job, but Stiles really doesn’t have time to think about that. Unfortunately.

He makes his way back to the bedroom and hastily gets dressed.

Making his way over to the bed, he drops a kiss on Derek’s head. “I might be round later okay? I’m not sure yet. I’ll give you a call if I am.”

Derek mumbles what could be a reply and purses his lips, so Stiles happy kisses him there too.

“I really have to go now.” He says, standing up. He leaves Derek, curled up on the bed, and wishes that he had never moved this morning. They haven’t said the three words to each other yet, but Stiles knows it’ll be soon. He knows he isn’t just falling anymore, he’s hit the ground and he isn’t sad about it one bit.

Stiles’ shift at the coffee shop is rushed, busy and longer than Stiles expected, with two people calling in sick and since he was free the whole day he couldn’t really say no. Stiles is exhausted and stressed by the end of the shift, and so he decides to grab his stuff from his apartment and head on over, having completely forgotten to call Derek.  They always end up crashing at Derek’s, because his apartment hardly fits one person, let alone three, Scott has to always be taken into the equation, plus Derek’s is closer to campus and where Stiles works. He yells a quick hello and goodbye to Scott, and gets a similar call in return.

He parks the jeep on the road outside Derek’s apartment, and decides to take the lift up, feet throbbing from spending twelve hours on his feet nonstop.

Derek gave him the key to the apartment last month, and Stiles decides to use it for the first time now, letting himself in quietly and shutting the door behind him. He just wants to maybe watch a film that showcases Chris Evans’s ass, and then go to sleep. He’s got the next day off, and he intends to sleep for all of it. As he makes his way upstairs he toes off his sneakers and makes his way to Derek’s room. Since he wasn’t in the living room or kitchen, Derek is most likely in there.

Stiles opens the door with a tired smile on his face, and then stops short. Derek is in his bedroom alright, with some other woman Stiles has never met before. Derek is shirtless, and she is only wearing a tank top and shorts. They’re curved together in an embrace that speaks of familiarity and love. Oh god. Oh god. Stiles wants to throw up.

“Stiles!” Derek exclaims, sitting up. The woman looks at Derek strangely but sits up also. “You didn’t call me to say you were coming over. Are you okay?”

Stiles nearly laughs out loud. “Of course Derek, I’m great. Fan-fucking-tastic in fact. I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me. Of course, I’m brilliant.” He’s just completely dazed. He doesn’t know what to do, but apparently biting sarcasm is the answer.

“Stiles, no, that’s not what’s happening…”

“Oh, I know exactly what’s happening, thank you Derek. What’s happening is I’m breaking up with your shitty as right this second. I’ll pick up my stuff later, fucking asshole.”

Derek looks shocked at what’s happening and says nothing, face confused and almost angry. Stiles breaks.

“I was going to tell you I loved you tonight.” He says, and immediately wants to whisk the words from the air and keep them locked up. The woman looks at Derek with shock etched onto her face. That makes two of them.

He doesn’t want to stay another second, because he knows he’s about a second away from bursting into ugly tears. He gropes around blindly into his pocket and pulls out the key Derek gave him last week.

“I don’t ever want to see your fucking face again.” He says, and he tries to say it angrily but his voice breaks and he starts sobbing, so he just throws the key on the bed, and it lands between Derek’s legs. The woman starts to talk but Derek shushes her, starting to rise from the bed. Stiles doesn’t take a chance and books it, sprinting out of the apartment with Derek calling after him. He feels hot, and cold and numb and like he could die from feeling too much. His heart literally aches in his chest, like the muscle is strained from the sheer amount of pain that he is currently feeling. He shuts the door of his car and cries with one hand the steering wheel, the other fumbling for his car key. He inserts the key after three shaky tries and pulls out, trying to get away as soon as possible.

Seven months they’ve been together. And Stiles has no idea how long Derek’s been fucking someone else behind his back. He had no idea. What a fucking idiot. He can’t believe it. How could he have missed it?

He stops his car in the parking lot by his own apartment, and his phone keeps vibrating at him with messages and phone calls. They’re all from Derek. He ignores all of them and turns his phone off, stumbling into his apartment without turning on the lights and collapsing into bed. It’s only then that he realises he forgot to put his shoes back on again when he left the apartment. He’s so stupid. He always knew it was too good to be true, Derek’s wealthy, insanely attractive and amazing, Stiles is nothing but a poor, gangly college student, with masses of loans. Derek is one of a kind; Stiles is a dime a dozen. He doesn’t blame Derek for choosing someone more attractive and better than him.

Stiles pulls at his covers until he is completely surrounded and then just lets the tears fall. He tries to stop crying, stop whimpering like an idiot, but he can’t stop. His breath is shuddering and he’s crying and he wonders if this is what it’s like to die because he hurts so much. He can’t stop the feeling of utter worthlessness and pain and betrayal that he feels.

He feels like he’s been torn apart by hand, an inch at a time.

 

***

 

The next two weeks passes in strange sort of dreamlike state, he goes to class, goes to work, skips dinner most nights because the thought of eating makes him feel sick. He’s had to turn his phone on silent because Derek keeps calling him. He locks his front door and ignores Derek when he comes round, playing music loudly in his room so he can’t hear Derek pounding on the door, and Derek can’t hear him sobbing into his pillow. Once, Derek turned up at his work, and Stiles took his break and locked himself in the staff toilets until he was sure he was gone. Isaac, his colleague, makes aborted attempts to ask what’s wrong, but after the fourth time Stiles showed up with dark circles and thin lips, he’s backed off.

Derek even goes to Stiles’ father’s house, asking for forgiveness. His dad tells him everything, whilst he’s curled up in the corner of his sofa, swimming in one of Derek’s old sweaters. His dad says that maybe he should talk to Derek, find out what really happened, but Stiles just says he has to go and ends the call, curling up even tighter into a ball. Derek stops coming round after that.

Day 37 after what happened, Stiles realises he needs to change what he’s doing. He’s barely eaten anything since the night everything went to shit, and he feels weak and dizzy all the time. He’s lost weight, he knows it. He can’t sleep anymore it feels like, he’s clocking barely three hours a night. Every time he closes his eyes he either sees Derek fucking that random girl, or a whole line of faceless women whilst he laughs. Stiles still can’t believe that Derek would do such a thing to him. He thought they were happy.

Day 40, Scott comes round, finally being allowed into Stiles’ apartment. Stiles hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone before.

“Dude, are you okay? You look really unwell Stiles. I know that everything hurts and all but you really should talk to Derek and see what’s up. You know, it really might not be that bad! You guys can sort it out!”

The two of them stay close to one another the rest of the evening, eating pizza and playing Halo. He thinks maybe things will be okay.

A month and a half after Stiles caught Derek, he’s shopping for some food. He lost an alarming twenty pounds whilst he was still upset over what happened, and he still hasn’t gained it back. He’s in the fresh fruit section when he sees him. Derek, is standing at the other end of the aisle, one hand holding onto his shopping basket, the other limp at his side. He looks devastated, like nothing in the world had hurt him more than this moment.

Stiles turns to walk away, finding somewhere to place his basket so he can get out- he can shop somewhere else, right? Derek, catches up with him, one hand firmly yet gently holding onto his arm.

“Stiles please. I’m so sorry. Please don’t push me away again, let me just explain. Please Stiles.”

Derek sounds as broken as Stiles feels inside so he nods and puts down the basket.

The two of them walk outside in silence, a foot of space between them that never used to be there when they last walked together. Stiles takes them to the park next to the supermarket, and it’s dark so no-one is around. When they are standing in silence for a while longer Stiles breaks.

“Well? If you need to talk then get on with it! Try to explain your way out of fucking random women behind my back Derek.” His heart burns. He still loves Derek so much.

Derek looks shocked and stunned. “Stiles, I wasn’t fucking anyone! I haven’t been with anyone else but you in years! You know that!”

“How do you explain being mostly naked in bed with a woman I’ve never met then huh? You can’t bullshit your way out of that one Derek!”

Derek looks angry now, frustrated.

“Stiles, I wasn’t fucking anyone okay? That’s my sister!”

Stiles goes to retort, but then the words register. The fuck?

“Your sister?”

Derek groans. “Yes, my older sister. Seriously Stiles, you know I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“But… but that doesn’t explain why you guys were wearing like no clothes at all!”

Derek sighs, and rubs his hand over his face, he turns as if to walk away from Stiles, then pulls himself back.

“Stiles, I’m gonna tell you something about my family that is gonna shock you okay? Like I only told one person before and she, well, it didn’t go very well. I’m gonna tell you this because I trust you okay?”

Stiles is officially weirded out. What the fuck does Derek have to tell him?

“Okay…”

Derek doesn’t talk for a few moments, obviously struggling with what he’s trying to say. Stiles stands there quietly and fidgets while Derek summons the courage to speak.

“Stiles, I’m a werewolf.” He finally blurts out. Stiles just stares at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Derek I can’t deal with your bullshit oka- what the fuck?”

The rest of what Stiles was going to say dies in his mouth as Derek’s eyes are suddenly flared bright blue, and his beard just got a whole lot hairier. And, are those _fangs_?

“Well. Shit.” Stiles has officially lost it. He’s going mad. There’s no way that his boyfriend is a fucking werewolf and he never even noticed. He’s so confused, and mad, and he feels like everything is simultaneously falling away from him and snapping into place. It’s a weird feeling.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, it’s just, we have to keep it a secret, you know? There are people who are out there who hunt our kind, and we need to stay away from them.”

“Yeah.” Stiles replies faintly. He steps forward and slowly lifts his hand up, brushing his fingers lightly over Derek’s forehead. It feels bumpy, like Derek is frowning hard, but it still feels like his skin. This is so weird, but kinda awesome at the same time. A thought then occurs to him.

“This still doesn’t explain the lack of clothing you know.” Stiles says feebly, voice weak whilst he still tries to get his head round the fact that his (ex) boyfriend is apparently a creature of the night.

“We’re pack. We like to scent each other in order to feel closer to one another. It’s a wolf thing. If there’s less clothing in the way that means that we can transfer our scents over more easily. Laura and I haven’t seen each other in over a year because she’s been away so the need to scent was pretty strong. I’m so sorry you thought I was cheating on you Stiles, I would never do that okay? Never. I, well, Stiles, I _love_ you.”

The two of them have been together nine months, and Derek has never told him that before. Stiles has thought it, hell, he knows that he’s been in love with Derek for a while now, but he knows that Derek isn’t the most open when it comes to feelings so he didn’t want to say anything.

This has all come super quickly, Stiles just came out to get some food to last him for the next few weeks for Christ’s sake. He starts feeling a little light headed because this is a lot of information coming at him very quickly, including the fact that apparently he’s in a relationship _with a fucking werewolf._ He needs to digest the information alone, without Derek.

“I… could you give me a few days Derek? I need to think this over.”

Derek looks a little heartbroken, but he duly steps back to allow Stiles to walk away. Stiles walks back to his car and drives back to his apartment, mind going a mile a minute. Derek told him he loved him, after Stiles had been so rude and inconsiderate. And, Stiles realises, he loves Derek too, so much. There’s no way Stiles could have felt so much pain and loss at leaving Derek if he didn’t love him. Stiles sits in his car for nearly half an hour, before starting his car again.

He drives back to Derek’s apartment, running up the stairs two at a time instead of waiting for the lift. He knocks on the door, and when Derek opens it he throws himself at him, hugging him tight with tears streaming down his face.

“I love you, I love you too okay? I’m sorry I’ve been so horrible to you, I do love you, I do,” he babbles.

Derek catches his chin, holding his face gently in the palm of his hand. He looks at Stiles, eyes searching his face, before crushing their lips together.

Stiles whines, high in his throat and pulls Derek close, trying to touch him everywhere he can reach. _God,_ he’s missed this so much, Derek’s warmth, his love, the way he kisses. The two of them walk backwards, Stiles pulling Derek’s shirt off as they go, trying to unbutton his jeans and pull them down at the same time.

They manage to make it to Derek’s bed relatively unscathed, both of them now completely naked. Derek pushes his face into Stiles neck, nipping and sucking at Stiles’s neck until Stiles is pushing at him to move on. Derek grabs the lube from the side drawer and slicks his fingers up, pressing one, then two, then three fingers into Stiles quickly before removing them.

“Please, get a move on, get in me Derek,” Stiles whimpers, and Derek presses Stiles down, opening his legs wider before pressing into him. God, Stiles has missed this, the heat, the ache. He arches his back in pleasure as Derek bottoms out. Fuck, it feels so good.

Derek sets up a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Stiles quickly. All too soon Stiles feels the build-up of an orgasm in the bottom of his body. He goes to stroke his cock, but Derek pushes his hand out of the way and jerks him off instead, the combined feelings pushing Stiles over the edge. Stiles can feel his hips shuddering at the force of his orgasm, but what he concentrates on is the feeling of Derek inside him, and the white-out as he comes harder than he thinks he ever has before.

When he comes back to himself, Derek is lying over him, face buried in his neck.

The two of them lie there in silence for a little while, before Derek pulls out and comes up behind Stiles, pulling him into a spoon.

“You know,” Stiles begins sleepily, “We should probably talk more about this whole werewolf thing, but do you think it can wait until tomorrow?”

Derek makes a sleepy noise in agreement and pulls Stiles even closer, hand flat on Stiles’ stomach and stroking softly and slowly.

45 days after Stiles had his heart broken, it is patched up again. Everything is okay. Also, his boyfriend is a freaking _werewolf._

Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Slightly later than I said it would be, but hey, at least it hasn't been eight months like last time! Ahem. Anyway, I have a couple of ideas lined up for my next longer fic so look out for it! Title from Florence and the Machine because it was what I was listening to whilst I uploaded this
> 
> Pls comment/kudos/etc bc I am thirsty and I'm not even mad. (Also if anyone wants to make art for any of my fics please and thank you I just really want art okay bc I'm jealous of people's talent)


End file.
